Death is there
by PomodoroLoversUnite
Summary: There's someone new in Deathcity, someone who seems so familiar to everyone, but they just can't put their fingers on it. Rated T because of mild cussing and perverted jokes and statments


_Death_

_Death follows me._

_Everywhere I go, death is either there, or near by._

_I'm afraid._

_I'm afraid of death, and what will happen once my soul's in his possession._

_Once he finally catches me, I will scream. But no one will hear me, even if they did, would they care?_

* * *

_My head, it hurts. My stomach feels like it's twisting and turning in circles, and spiraling inside of me. My side feels as if it's being ripped apart and getting lead stuffed into the opening. It hurts... It hurts so badly..._

I forced my heavy eye lids to lift, removing the darkness from my vision, only to be greeted by a blinding light. I squinted my eyes and tried to sit up, but quickly stopped when a shooting pain was felt on my side, making me flinch and pant quietly.

I eased myself up ever so slowly, not wanting to push my limit. I then began glancing around at my surroundings.

I was in what seemed to be a nurse's office. It was a pretty small room. There was a huge cabnit that was full of different medicines, and another bed beside the one I was apparently in.

There was a figure who sat at a desk and was typing away on a laptop.

My vision was still quite blurry from just waking up and my head was pounding, as if someone was smacking it with a baseball bat over and over again.

I tried to clear my vision, which took a minute or two before it actually seemed to focus. I glanced at the figure before may face paled horrifically It was a man with grey hair, and a lab coat with a bunch of stitches on it... But... The first thing that caught my sights was the giant screw that stuck out of his head.

What have I gotten myself into?! I thought, a look of shear terror covering my expression.

I looked down and I could feel my face heating up and turning into a deep crimson red. All that was covering my hooters was an ace bandage tape that the doctor or nurse had probably put on me before checking my injury that I didn't even have to see to know was there.

The door of the room opened, relieving a woman who look about in her late twenty's who had dark skin and bandage wrapped around her face so I could only see her eyes. "Oh, you're up." She said, her voice soft and kind, assuring me a tiny bit that I was safe.

The man with the screw turned around and looked at me.

There's also stitches running down his face...I was scared, but I didn't show my fear, not wanting to be rude.

"Dr. Stein," The female said. "I'd like to take a look at the girl's wounds, can you please leave?"

He sighed before he closed his laptop, and headed out of the room. He truly was creepy looking.

The woman approached me and I automatically tensed up as she eyed my injury. I never was good with people seeing a lot of skin. I always get really embarrassed.

She seemed to notice because she quickly looked away from my side and held out her hand, "I'm Mira Nygus. I'm the nurse here."

I hesitantly took her hand it and gave it a small shake. "I'm Jade." I really didn't want to say my last name. I tilted my head slightly at the last part she said. "Um... I'm sorry, but, where is exactly... "Here" ?"

I could tell she was smiling under the bandages. "The DWMA. It's a school for weapons and meisters. Have you heard of it before?" I shook my head in response.

Nygus nodded in understandment. "I see, well, anyways, you're very lucky to still be alive. That Pre-Kishin cut open your side and got you to loose a _large_ amount of blood. Also, you may have a concussion, so don't be surprised if you start feeling nauseous."

I blinked in complete confusion. "What...? A Pre-Kishin? What's a Kishin?"

She sighed before she walked over to the large cabnit and began looking around for a certain medicine as she answered my question. "**[1]**Kishin are beings created as the final result of consuming an unimaginable amount of pure Souls. Any individual who achieves the status of Kishin has the power of a god. Now, a Pre-Kishin is when the individual is close to being a Kishin, but not all the way there, hence the word Pre."

I glanced down at my side. It was stitched up and went to about five inches away from my armpit and still had a bit of blood stains. "They... Eat souls?" _So that's what the thing that attacked me was..._

Nygus nodded. "But, like I said, you're lucky you're still alive, and you should be thankful of that weapon arm of yours."

"Weapon arm? What weapon arm?" I looked at her bewildered before looking at my arms, then back at her. She had a look of surprise.

"You... Don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"That you're a weapon."

My eyes could have bulged large enough to pop right out of my head. "I'm a... Weapon?" I had try my best not to freak though I was pretty close to starting.

"Yes, you are. You look about eighteen, so it should have shown up several years ago."

"Actually, I'm seventeen... And I had no clue about this..."

Suddenly, the door open again, this time, it first relieved a boy who looked about fourteen and had spiky light blue hair and tan skin. "Hey, you're up! That's great! I thought you were a goner!"

"Blackstar!" A girl with dirty blond hair shreeked in furry before hitting his head with a thick hard-cover book, making him fall to the ground. She then looked at me with a sweet smile. "I really am sorry about him, he has a habit of opening his mouth when he should really keep it shut," she glared at his sprawling figure on the ground before the smile reappeared on her face. She then walked up to me and held out her hand, "I'm Maka Albarn, Sythe Meister."

I once again took a hold of the introducer's hand and shook it. "Jade," I introduced myself again, not including my last name.

"And I'm Blackstar!" The boy was now back up and hyper even though he had a thick blood trail running down his face.

Then another girl rushed in. "Blackstar, don't run off like that." She insisted. She had long black hair -and when I say long, I mean_ long_-, dark blue eyes, and her voice was soft and sweet, even if she did sound upset.

She looked over at me and then smiled blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Oh! Tsubaki," Maka said brightly. "This is Jade."

Tsubaki smiled at me, then bowed her upper body politely. "Hello, Jade. As Maka said, I'm Nakatsukasa Tsubaki."

I nodded my head once in response to her polite gesture. It was like those clown cars, where it's one person coming in right after another.

I looked to where the so called "Blackstar" was standing and rose a brow when I saw he wasn't there anymore. Where'd he go? I thought, extremely confused. I looked around the room and when I look in front of me for the third time, he was standing right there making me nearly jump out of my skin.

He was... Observing me?

One of his blue eye brows were arched at an angle as his deep turquoise eyes looked up and down my frightened yet slightly annoyed figure. "You have whitish grey hair, you have ruby red eyes... and you're semi-tan..." He spoke his description of me out loud as if trying to remember me even though I hadn't met him ever.

"Hm... You look oddly familiar..."

I frowned slightly, every once in this place was seriously confusing me. First I'm told I was a weapon, and then next I was being told I look familiar by a male I'd never met in my life. What was going on?!

"Last I've checked I've never seen you before." I tried my hardest not to look irritated nor frustrated even though both were the main things I was feeling at the moment.

"Well, I've seen you somewhere before, I never forget a face!" He huffed and continued to observe me.

"You know-" Maka started. "You're right Blackstar, she really does look familiar."

Not you too! I thought as my frustration levels grew higher. Why did they recognize me and I've only met them now?!

"Oh!" Nygus finally spoke up before pulling something out of a plastic bag and hold it out in both hands for me. It was my white button down shirt... What happen to the blood and rips on it? My eyes were wide as I stared at it.

As if reading my mind, she quickly said, "We washed it and got the stains out and had all the rips and tears sewn up. So, it's good as new.

I nodded with a small smile, then thankfully took it before putting it on and buttoning it up.

I felt Blackstars' eyes on me as I did so which was now raising the annoyance meter along with the frustration levels. Why did he insist on starring at me like that?

I suddenly heard him gasp then tore off my shirt before he took a hold of my shoulder and turned me getting a squeak of surprise out of me. "What the hell?!" I screeched.

"Blackstar, what are you doing?!" Maka rushed over with Tsubaki and Nygus was last to walk over.

He frowned at me, then looked back at my shoulder. "Jade... Where'd you get this?" His voice was low and dark, different from what it was like just a few minutes ago. He was gesturing toward the star branding on my shoulder.

I tore my shoulder from his grip and quickly put my shirt back on, then quick movement bringing pain to my side, but I went through with it. "It's just something from my childhood, nothing more, nothing less."

My eyes narrowed at the ground as the memory became more vivid and played through my head.

Nygus held a bag of pills to me. "Make sure you take this when ever the pain of your stitches act up. It subsides the pain."

I took them from her grip with a nod. "Thanks... Where am I?"

"Deathcity, it's in Nevada."

I sighed and placed my hand on my head in irritation. I am far from home.

* * *

** Hiya readers, I hope you liked the first chapter of this story.**

******[1] I got this information from here** - wiki/Kishin

**The description of what a Pre-Kishin was just something I randomly came up with on the spot.**


End file.
